(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for printing an object, the printing machine including:                a chassis,        at least four inkjet printing heads respectively suitable for directing jets of ink toward the object in at least four printing directions, and        a system for maintaining and moving printing heads fastened on the chassis and suitable for moving the printing heads between a plurality of positions relative to the chassis.        
(2) Description of Related Art
In order to print the surface of the cylindrical object with a circular base, it is known to use inkjet printing heads. Each printing head comprises orifices or nozzles suitable for orienting parallel jets of ink toward the object in a printing direction perpendicular to the object.
The printing heads are positioned radially around the object. The printing heads pass through the axis of the object. In other words, they are perpendicular to the surface of the object to be printed.
Application FR-A-2,908,076 teaches an adaptation of the printing machine to different cylindrical objects with a given axis having increasing radii. The printing machine includes a system for maintaining and moving the printing heads making it possible to separate the printing heads from each other, the printing directions passing through the axis of the object. The larger the radius of the object to be printed is, the farther the printing heads are from each other. The system for maintaining and moving the printing heads has dimensions adapted to the maximum radius of the objects to be printed.
Thus, in order to print cylindrical objects with a large diameter, the machine includes a large system for maintaining and moving the printing heads. Such a machine is therefore relatively bulky and expensive.
Furthermore, such a machine is not suitable for printing cylindrical objects with an oval base, the local curvature of which varies.
One aim of the invention is therefore to provide a printing machine suitable for cylindrical objects with a large diameter, while having a more moderate cost than the printing machines of the prior art.